Candy
by Perhin
Summary: Who doesn't love to share candy? SLASH!


**Author's Note:** First House fic on this site. If you find an error, don't yell at me. Don't yell at my beta. Yell at us both.

The sequels are on my site. I can't really post them here. Ratings. rolls eyes

**  
**

Wilson was on his lunch break, and since House hadn't come to annoy him any that morning, he decided to scope him out. Wilson thought this was odd. Usually, there was at least _one_ snarky comment in the hallway or in the elevator. "Did your mother give you that tie as a last resort for a Chanukah present?", was what Wilson heard yesterday as soon as he walked in the building.

Wilson shook his head and looked at House's office door. He could tell it was dark in there but there was a flicker of light. He knocked on the door. Instead of House's usual 'go away' greeting, Wilson heard him shout, "I'm dead! Form a search party! I'll give you a hint! I'm somewhere near Dawson's Creek!"

Rolling his eyes, Wilson opened the door. House craned his neck around.

"Do you mind? I'm watching T.V."

"Pfffhh...Dawson's Creek. Don't tell me you're watching that."

House stuck his tongue out and hit himself in the head. "Yeah, right. And I also play Bingo with old ladies on Sunday nights and bake cakes. I'm watching ER."

"ER? I thought you were a Gerneral Hospital kind of man."

House glared at him. "How clever. Reward yourself with a cookie."

Wilson sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He watched the show for a few minutes and looked at House. "What's happening?"

Smirking, House wheeled his chair around and pulled it close to the desk. "Dr.Kovac is out with his girlfriend buying baby _things_." He said things like the word was a disease. House grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. Wilson blinked a bit before his eyes got used to the dark room.

"You never really liked children much have you?"

"Children? Oh, I love them, just as long as they're not crawling all over me demanding candy and rides on 'Uncle Greg's' back."

Wilson grinned. "You never got hugged enough as a child did you?"

"My parents thought it was best to stop at the age of two. That was when I began planning world domination. No one wants to hug a baby Hitler."

Wilson pulled his chair up to the desk. He looked closer at House. House's eyes were dark from lack of sleep. His hair was in a mess more than usual and the T-shirt he was wearing he wore the day before. Wilson's eyes widened when he saw the cut marks on House's arms.

"Are we having a staring contest or do you think I'm pretty?"

"Greg-"

"You know, it's really sexy when you say my name." House rolled his eyes back and let out a long moan while thrusting in the air. He stopped and laughed. House put his hands together and rested his chin on them. "It has been a while since we've...especially in my office, or yours-but then again, we've never done anything sexual. Do you think it's time? What do you think of bondage?"

Wilson was now standing up, leaning over the desk. "Greg, you have fucking cut marks on your arms again!"

House pouted. "Do I have to go in timeout?"

"Stop making everything a damn game, Greg!"

House pushed himself up and leaned on the desk. "Maybe I like making everything into a damn game, _James_!"

"Why are you cutting yourself again!"

"It relieves stress! I have problems, okay!"

"Stop being immature about things and whining and cutting yourself like you're fifteen! You're not a teenager anymore! Act like a fucking man and face your problems and try to solve them!"

House slammed his fist on the desk. He considered not telling Wilson, but who would hear it but Wilson. "You want to know what's wrong? Fine! I lost my last bottle of Vicodin yesterday, and the pain in my leg is so bad I want to chop it off. I got drunk last night, trying to make myself not think of it, and woke up with a hangover. I came to work late, got yelled at by Cuddy for some stupid shit. I sent the 'Dream Team' off to handle a patient and hid in here. And _then_ a bitch came in my office and yelled at me, and all I've been able to do for the past few days is jerk off and think of you-"

House immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked the other way. Wilson swallowed.

"You've been thinking of me? Sexually?"

House turned back and shook his head. "Yeah. I wasn't paying a bit of attention to the T.V. Before you came in. I was having a meeting with a friend of mine. His name is Drake."

Wilson had a faint smile on his lips. "You named your dick?"

Shrugging, House said, "Problem? We've known each other a long time, and I thought it was time we were on a name-to-name basis."

The two were sill leering at each other. They were so close that their noses almost touched. Wilson reached in his coat pocket and opened a small bottle. He held a pill in front of House's mouth.

"What's that? A date rape drug?"

"No. It's Vicodin-"

"You stole my fucking pills, didn't you!"

"I didn't steal anything, House. You left your pills in my office last night before you went home."

House nodded. He opened his mouth and the pill was placed on his tongue. His eyes were closed and his hand rubbed on his leg. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Wilson was breathing heavy. House felt around on the desk and managed to get another pill out of the bottle.

"Open your mouth, Jimmy." Wilson raised his eyebrows, but did what he was told. A pill was soon in his mouth, and all he could notice was that House's lips were parted. Before he knew it, his hand was on the back of House's neck and his tongue was passing the pill back and forth with House's. House swallowed the pill and broke the kiss.

Wilson looked down. "I-I gotta leave." He walked quickly to the door. He almost had it opened before a hobbling House grabbed his arm and shoved him into the door.

"You bring me candy, kiss me, and you try to leave. That's _just_ mean!" House pressed his body closer to Wilson's.

"House, I'm not ready for something like this."

"I've been ready and you have too! "

Wilson stared at him. "If I've been so ready, then why haven't I tried to come fuck you in your sleep when I was staying at your house?"

House pondered that thought. "I actually thought about doing that."

Frowning, Wilson tried to escape from under House's body, but was stopped when House's knee went between his legs. Wilson's eyes bulged. House only grinned.

"Want anymore candy?"Wilson asked.

"The only candy I want is the kind that comes from you."

Wilson kissed him. "This is very wrong of me to say, but you'll need a few more Vicodin...And I have to venture: Do you have anymore cut marks on your body?"

House raised a brow. "Does it make you all hot and bothered?"

"_No_, House. Cutting does not make the sex rise in my body. I was just wondering how many bandages I would need to pick up after-"

"_Bondage!_"


End file.
